1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammock, and more particularly to a foldable hammock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hammocks comprise a sheet of woven materials including two ends secured to trees or posts. In order to support the hammocks, fastening means should be secured to the trees for supporting the hammocks. However, the fastening means may damage the trees.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hammocks.